Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are optoelectronic devices made by placing a layer of organic material between two electrodes. When a voltage potential is applied to the electrodes and current is injected through the organic material, visible light is emitted. Due to the high power efficiency, low cost of manufacture, and durability of OLEDs, and the fact that they are lightweight, OLEDs are often used to create visual displays for portable electronic devices.